Ghost Hunter Kuehnemund: Dream Black Hole
by Angewomon2000
Summary: The second adventure of the two ghost hunters Jam and Claris. A evil spirit comes and is kidnapping all the townspeople's children. When the evil spirit targets Claris because of her high dream energy, Jam will have to embark on a VERY dangerous mission!
1. Prologue

Ghost Hunter Kuehnemund: Dream Black Hole   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids Plus.  
  
Author's Note: The sequel to " Ghost Hunter Kuehnemund." Of course,  
it stars the two ghost hunters, Jam and Claris, in their second major  
adventure. Also, this is again in Jam's POV.  
  
Yo, this is Jam Kuehnemund. I'm in high school and I'm much cuter than   
any boy I ever saw. I'm a ninth grader in Snow Town High School and is   
acing every one of my classes.... well, not math. The only thing   
that's different is that I'm partners with a girl ghost hunter. That's   
right, a girl. Her name is Claris Sinclair. She's also in ninth grade   
and also attends Snow Town High School.  
  
Well, two years ago, Claris and I formed a team called Ghost Hunter   
Kuehnemund and his Side-Kick Claris. Yeah, we freed many spirits (they   
HATE being called ghosts) in the two years that we were teamed up. Of   
course, we have gifts. Claris' gift is hearing spirits. She got her   
gift when her older brother died. My gift is seeing spirits. I got my   
gift when I got really sick.   
  
This adventure, however, nearly cost Claris' life as well as mine.   
There was this evil spirit who kept on feeding on children's dream   
energy. Of course, we were sent in to free the spirit, but then the   
spirit targeted Claris as its next victim and kidnapped her...  
  
Oh, I'll tell what happened from the beginning of this terrifying  
adventure all the way to the end. Will Claris and me survive in this   
adventure? Will I be able to save Claris AND all of the children of   
Snow Town? Find out in Part 2 of Ghost Hunter Kuehnemund: Dream Black   
Hole! 


	2. The Disappearances and the Kidnapping

Ghost Hunter Kuehnemund: Dream Black Hole   
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Author's Note: This is going to be a adventure that has many lives on  
the line, especially Jam and Claris' lives.  
  
Chapter 1: The Disappearances and the Kidnapping  
  
It was a normal summer day at Snow Town. I was heading towards  
my house to get a few things for Nicole and Ruby when all of a sudden,  
my best friend and partner, Claris Sinclair, came running.  
  
" What is it?" I asked. No response.  
  
Then all of a sudden, a special report broke in the program  
from the TVs at the electronic area.  
  
" We have late breaking news. A school full of elementary   
students has suddenly disappeared. Teachers, who were still inside the  
building, were suddenly outside and the next thing that they know, the  
building was gone." the reporter said.  
  
" Is that what you're trying to say?" I asked again.  
  
Claris nodded. " That was the elementary school that you had  
attended, right?"  
  
" Yeah." I said when I figured out that the school was the one  
that I went to several years ago.  
  
" Who could be so mean as to taking away so many children from   
a school?" Claris asked.  
  
' Maybe a spirit bent into destroying children.' I thought,  
but I quickly realized something. Two of my human friends, Cody Kitona  
and Rena Lockheart (not related to Tifa Lockheart) were attending that  
school.  
  
I gasped at the thought of losing Cody and Rena.   
  
" Claris! I think my friends Cody and Rena were in the school   
when it disappeared!"  
  
Claris stared at me. " Really? Then we must go to where the  
school used to be. Maybe we find out what happened to them."  
  
I shuddered at the thought. 'Why and who would do such a thing  
as kidnapping children, and especially Cody and Rena?'  
  
I was going to find out, along with Claris. There was a sense  
of determination on her face. She always helped me during a major   
problem. I think she's starting to like me. I'm going to make her my  
girlfriend soon. But now's not the time to make her mine, especially  
after this has happened. Both of us ran to the school.  
  
***  
  
When we reached the school, the children's parents, along with  
Cody and Rena's parents, were there, crying their hearts out. That's  
when I saw my parents. The ones who abandoned me when I was three. I  
stepped back.  
  
" Jam, what's wrong? You sense something?" Claris asked.  
  
" Claris, I see my parents."  
  
" Your parents? The ones who abandoned you? They're here?"  
  
I nodded. Then I noticed my dad was looking in the direction  
we were. He started to walk towards us.  
  
I stepped back a little more. Claris stood in the way between  
me and my dad, probably trying to protect me.   
  
My dad got there, stared at Claris, and walked past her, right  
towards me. Before I could get away, my dad grabbed my arm... and   
pulled me into a hug. Claris gave us a confused look.  
  
" Jamison Michael Kuehnemund, why are you here? I thought you  
were at high school."   
  
" Yeah, but Claris and me are going to find out what happened."  
I said, looking away from my dad.  
  
" Claris? The girl who has strawberry-blonde hair?" my dad  
asked. I gave him a perplexed look. How did he know about Claris?  
  
Claris then came towards us. She also gave my dad a staredown.  
" How do you know me?"  
  
" Well, I heard about your work as a team. Teaming up to help  
people. That's very nice of you two to do that work." he said.  
  
Both of us breathed a sigh of relief. At least he didn't know  
about us being ghost hunters or my gift of seeing spirits.  
  
" Our new child, Brittany, was in the school. She disappeared  
with the rest of the kids."  
  
Both Claris and me were stunned. Even my family had to lose   
their baby daughter and yet, I was their only son, and they didn't  
care for me.  
  
One of the parents then looked up at the sky... and saw the   
school, floating in the sky.  
  
" Look! Up in the sky!"  
  
Everyone looked up and saw the building in the air. Claris   
looked and gasped. " Jam, look!"  
  
I quickly looked up and saw a whole bunch of light specks going  
up. ' What are those?' I asked myself.  
  
The light specks were heading towards a haunted house and I  
was scared to death, but I had a job to do, along with Claris, so we  
left my dad and ran towards the house.  
  
When we got there, I felt cold. Not the 'brr' cold, but the  
'I'm scared to death' cold. Claris ran inside and I followed. The   
inside of the house was nothing but crystal, but I got the sense that  
was something that was inside of the crystals.  
  
Claris just took one step and then the spirit showed up. The  
spirit looked real evil like. Claris ran behind me, scared. Just our   
luck to forget the supplies.  
  
" What are you?" I asked.  
  
" I'm a spirit who feeds on dream energy. All these children  
I captured had cute, beautiful dreams, so I take the dream crystals  
from them and they'll sleep forever, as if they were dead." the spirit  
replied.   
  
This is giving me the heebie jeebies. I hope that neither me  
or Claris were next on its list.  
  
The spirit took one look at Claris and said, " Your friend  
behind you has high dream energy. You see those crystals? That's where  
I store the dream crystals. Your friend is next on my list."  
  
Claris froze. She was too scared to move. The spirit yelled,  
" Paralyze Beam!" and a pink light went around me and hit Claris. Now   
she couldn't escape. She tried to speak, but she couldn't move her  
mouth.  
  
" Claris!" I yelled, running to her side. The spirit then  
said, " Teleport!" and a purple light hit Claris. She started floating  
in midair and went towards the spirit. I tried to grab her, but the  
spirit used a barrier and I fell to the ground.  
  
I watched in terror as Claris went into the arms of the spirit.  
There was nothing I could do to stop it, and the spirit, along with  
Claris, disappeared. I fell to my knees.  
  
" Claris... I failed you... but I'm gonna get you back... I  
promise." I said softly.  
  
Yikes, Claris has been captured by the spirit! But can Jam save  
her and the children's dream crystals? Find out in Chapter 2! 


	3. Jam's Nightmare, Claris' Crisis, And a N...

Ghost Hunter Kuehnemund: Dream Black Hole  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Last Time: Jam and Claris find out about a whole school disappearing   
and taking all of the children inside the school, two of them happened  
to be Jam's friends Cody and Rena, so they decided to check it out.   
After a brief confrontation with Jam's father, the two, along with   
the rest of the people, saw the school floating in midair, where a  
whole bunch of light specks were coming from. The two ghost hunters  
headed to a haunted house, where all the light specks were going. As  
soon as they got there, a evil spirit came forward and told them that  
the children's dream crystals were going to feed her energy to destroy  
their world. After that, she targeted Claris and used her powers to  
kidnap her and disappeared without a trace. Jam could only watch as  
his friend disappeared, but he vowed to get her back.  
  
Author's Note: There's another ghost hunter... and she's from the   
future. You find out who it is near the end.  
  
Chapter 2: Jam's Nightmare, Claris' Crisis, And a New Ghost Hunter  
  
I went back to my apartment, still shocked and upset. Claris  
helped me get away from my death last time, but this time, the spirit   
took her away from me, and not just her life, but the entire being.  
I got to bed, and that's when I started having the worst nightmare in  
my entire life...  
  
I was in a black area that was pure black. I didn't know where  
I was or even worse, who I was. It felt like I had died again, but  
instead of being happy, I was scared to death.  
  
" Please help me..."  
  
Who was that? I didn't know. I didn't remember anyone... but  
the voice sounded so familiar.  
  
" Please help me... please..."  
  
That voice almost sounded like... Claris. Then I remembered  
that Claris was kidnapped by the spirit a few hours ago, but I didn't  
reply. I was scared that it was a trap.  
  
Then a image appears in front of me, and believe me, it was not  
a happy image. What I saw was hundreds of crystals. Then I noticed one  
particular crystal. I walked towards it... and gasped silently.   
  
Inside this crystal was Claris, sleeping as if she was dead.  
I ran to another crystal and saw one of the children. It was where the  
children were stored, but the sight of Claris was already too much for  
me.  
  
" So, you want to join your friend?"  
  
I turned around and saw the spirit in front of me.  
  
" Well?"  
  
" No." I quickly said. I remembered everything now: Claris   
being kidnapped and the dream crystals stolen... because of that evil  
spirit.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" I will get back my friend and the dream crystals from you  
and you'll pay for that crime!" my voice echoed.  
  
With that, I woke up, put my face of determination on, and got  
ready to confront the spirit to rescue Claris and get her and all the   
dream crystals back.  
  
*** (Claris' POV)  
  
I slowly woke up and got up. The last thing I remembered was   
that I was kidnapped by that spirit.  
  
Then I saw a whole bunch of crystals containing children. What  
kind of psycho would do so much as to use children for their evil   
deeds?  
  
" Welcome, little one, to my house of dream crystals." a voice  
said.  
  
I looked up and saw the spirit who kidnapped me and stole the  
dream crystals.  
  
" What kinda plot is this?" I asked. The spirit said no words.  
I stayed silent.  
  
Finally, the spirit spoke up. " I want you to give up your  
dream crystal so I can feed my Dream Black Hole, so I can consume your  
entire planet into a total world of darkness."  
  
" What's this Black Dream Hole?" I asked.  
  
" The Black Dream Hole is where all the evil spirits stay.  
With a lot of dream energy, I can open the portal and swallow your   
world whole. You have lots of dream energy... and that's what I want."  
  
" You want my crystal so you can free your evil friends from  
the Dream Black Hole? You can forget it!" I yelled, turning my back on  
the spirit.  
  
" And why is that?"  
  
" Because once my partner gets here, he'll rescue me and we'll  
put you and your Dream Black Hole away for good! I know he'll come."  
  
" That boy... is your partner? He has too much sadness and fear  
in his heart. He's too afraid to save you. IF he makes it here, he   
won't make it through... and his dream crystal as well as yours will  
belong to me!" the spirit laughed.  
  
I thought for a moment. Was Jam really afraid... or was he  
frightened by something else? Then I remembered that he walked back   
when he saw his dad. He was a little scared... but not THAT scared to  
come here... right?  
  
***(Jam's POV)  
  
I already got the supplies I need and headed to the haunted   
house, but I feel that someone's following me. I turned around and  
saw a innocent looking two year old girl behind me.  
  
" Hello, why are you following me?" I asked.  
  
" I'm sensing that you're one of two ghost hunters that live  
here." the girl replied.  
  
" Hey, how did you know that I'm one of the ghost hunters?"  
  
" Because... I'm the future daughter of theirs. My name is  
Chibi Kuehnemund, Ghost Hunter number 3 in my family since there is  
only three of us. Why are you so sad and scared?"  
  
" Kuehnemund? I'm a Kuehnemund. Who's your mother?" I asked.  
Hey, I got curious on how she had my last name, and besides, she did  
say that she was a ghost hunter.  
  
" Her name's Claris Sinclair, but she took the last name of  
Kuehnemund when she got married." Chibi replied.  
  
'I married Claris?' I thought. Maybe during this time, I went  
and rescued her, asked her to be my girlfriend, then asked her to   
marry me, she said yes, and we had Chibi. Pretty neat to have a family  
of my own to care for, but I'm not going to abandon my baby daughter  
in the future like my parents did to me.  
  
" You're going to save Mommy?" she asked. " I better help too.  
After all, two are better than one."  
  
" ... Okay, but stay near me, okay?"  
  
" Okay, Daddy. Let's go!"  
  
Jam is receiving help from his future two year old daughter   
Chibi, but Claris is in a position that might put her future daughter  
and partner's lives in despair. Will two ghost hunters be enough to   
put the evil spirit away or will the two fall? Find in Chapter 3! 


End file.
